Buenos amigos
by BeLenCitta
Summary: Porque para ella, Jacob era su medicina. A él no le molestaba serlo, algo le decía que serían grandes amigos. Basado en Amanecer, cuando Alice utiliza a Jacob como aspirina.


No sé qué pasa últimamente. En fin, nada, es otro fanfic romántico de Crepúsculo, pero ésta vez, por muy raro que parezca, es un _**Jacob & Alice**_. Y sí, supongo que notarán que mis historias no tienen muchos reviews (Por no decir ninguno) Pero no me molesta. Sería genial que tenga reviews :( Pero si no los tiene... Bueno, no voy a dejar de escribir por eso... Aunque... sería lindo ver algún que otro review *-*

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes & Lugares son propiedad de _S. Meyer_, nada es mío sólo la idea del fic.

**Summary**: Porque para ella, Jacob era su medicina. A él no le molestaba serlo, algo le decía que serían grandes amigos.

**Advertencias**: Ninguna, salvo aclarar -porque ya me los veo venir :P- que el Jacob x Alice **no es explícito**. Más bien es una amistad, nada más. Peeeero, el final es abierto, así que si gustan pensar que esta historia seguirá, estan en su derecho.

**Dedicado a**: Mi **mejor amigo**, mi hermano de diferente sangre. Lo amo con todo mi corazón.

En fin, ¡vamos al fic!

* * *

**Buenos amigos.**

**By: **_Belencitah._

Estaba harto de estar en esa maldita casa llena de chupa sangre. El olor de ellos era insoportable, pero no dejaba la habitación sólo por Bella. Se quedó unos minutos más, viendo como los futuros padres festejaban el crecimiento de esa cosa en el interior del amor de su vida. ¿Qué clase de cosa puede matar a su propia madre? Era un híbrido de esas malditas sanguijuelas, y ya no podía soportarlo.

Dejó la habitación y nadie lo notó siquiera, toda la familia estaba feliz, esperando el nacimiento de aquella cosa, y por consiguiente, la muerte de Bella.

Caminó fuera de la habitación del doctor Carlisle y casi corrió hacia la salida. Abrió la puerta con gran estruendo y la cerró a su paso. Estaba tan enojado con ellos y con aquél feto asesino que notó tarde el aroma agridulce que lo invadió.

Pudo verla allí, tan menuda como siempre, tan pequeña. Estaba sentada en la escalera mirando a la nada, frunciendo la nariz, como si sintiera dolor, o quizá simplemente había notado su olor a "perro".

—¿Estas enojado? —Susurró ella sin mirarlo. Obviamente sabía que estaba ahí.

—Estoy harto —dijo él. No necesitaba a Jasper para sentir su enojo. Ella rió, con esas risas tintineantes que sólo ella tenía. Él la miró, casi embobado. A decir verdad, ella era la única de los Cullen que podía llegar a caerle bien, incluso apreciar. Era raro, y lo enojaba, ¿por qué le caía bien aquella chupa sangre? Simple, mientras vivió ahí, por Bella, descubrió que aquella sanguijuela, Alice, era lo más parecido a una humana que había visto en la casa, de hecho, en ocasiones parecía más humana que Bella misma.

—Yo también —pronunció ella, sacándolo de sus pensamientos —¿Por qué no te sientas aquí?

Él dudó, si bien era muy humana en su actuar, no podía olvidar que ella era lo que era, un vampiro, sus enemigos naturales. Aún con todas esas contras, Jacob no pudo más que asentir con la cabeza y sentarse a su lado. Suprimió una risa al ver el largo de sus piernas en los escalones, contrarios a sus cortas piernitas que ocupaban sólo un escalón. No pudo ignorar la sensación de sentir ternura por ella.

Ambos miraban el sol, la piel de Alice brillaba como mil diamantes, pero a él no le importaba. Tanto tiempo con las sanguijuelas y se había acostumbrado a sus excentricidades.

Pronto, la calma en el joven lobo se fue al sentir la cabeza de la vampiresa posada en su hombro. Miró de reojo, notando que ella mantenía los ojos cerrados y exhalaba en vano. Parecía sumamente tranquila y relajada, contrariado a las emociones que sintió emanar de ella cuando abrió la puerta hacía cinco minutos.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó con una mueca. De acuerdo, Alice le caía sumamente mejor que los demás de su especie, pero no dejaba de ser una de ellos y le sorprendía de sobremanera su actitud. Parecía actuar como si fuera su mejor amiga de la infancia.

—¿Te molesto? —Jacob no contestó. ¿Qué decir? Él no sentía molestia alguna, solo estaba sorprendido por la actitud de ella. Y a decir verdad, por la suya también, puesto que sentía estar traicionando a su manada sin poder evitarlo.

—No… —Dijo él.

Ella rió, tintineante, ante su comentario. Lo cierto es que Alice no era tonta y sabía que su actitud era rara para ser una vampiresa, pero ella era así. Siempre amable y bondadosa, con cualquiera, incluso con un _chucho_ como él.

—Lo que sucede es…—susurró abriendo los ojos tranquilamente, mirándolo por el rabillo del mismo, notando la expresión de duda en los ojos de Jacob— Es que junto a ti me siento mucho mejor.

Jacob la miró incrédulo, carcajeó unos momentos y sin dejar de sonreír suficiente, contestó en broma: —Sé que provoco eso en las mujeres, pero ¿no crees que tu novio chupa sangre podría ponerse celoso?

Alice se rió a carcajadas y fingió enojo.

—No, tonto, me refiero a que contigo no siento esos molestos dolores de cabeza —Levantó su cabeza del hombro fuerte del moreno y continuó—, el futuro de Bella se ve lluvioso, como cuando miras un televisor sin señal, todo culpa de ese feto.

—Al fin alguien me apoya —dijo riendo Jacob—, pero tu tampoco puedes ver mi futuro, ¿verdad?

—No, por eso es que me alivias. Al no poder ver tu futuro es como… Como cerrar los ojos y dormir un momento. Es como tener la mente en blanco, es un gran alivio para mí, ¿sabes?

—Bueno, me alegra poder servirte de algo… —Contestó él sonriendo, _parece que le gusta sonreír a menudo, _pensó ella.

Ambos escucharon la puerta, y giraron la cabeza a pesar de saber, por su gran olfato, quien era.

—¡Jazzie! —Gritó Alice separándose un poco de Jacob y saltando en búsqueda de los brazos del sureño. Él le sonrió y la abrazó fuertemente, ante la mirada impaciente del lobo.

Jasper miró a Jacob fijamente, con odio, emanaba un odio tremendo, y al parecer, Alice lo sentía.

—Estaba aquí con Jacob, sabes que el calma mis migrañas, amor… —Dijo ella sonriendo y volteando a ver a Jacob, quien le sonrió con un poco de miedo. Nunca lo admitiría, pero un solo lobo contra tantos vampiros era algo inimaginable.

Jasper asintió ante el comentario de la psíquica : —¿Vamos adentro? —Le dijo, y Alice sabía muy bien a qué se refería, al parecer, hoy iban a divertirse.

La chica miró a Jasper, y le sonrió tiernamente, él respondió con la misma sonrisa sincera de ella.

Ambos vampiros se fueron y Jacob se quedó sentado en las escaleras. Porque si de aquellos chupa sangre podía rescatar algo, eso era Alice. Porque ella no parecía vampiresa, ella parecía una dulce jovencita humana con ansias de vivir.

Algo le decía que ellos serían buenos amigos.

* * *

Y... ¿Bien? ¿Mal? Seguramente no gustó u.u Pero bueno, saben que lo hice con amor, y lo que cuenta es la intención...

Los quiero muchoooooo.

Belencitah.


End file.
